


A Phone Call

by AlexMac725



Series: Fandom Oneshots [10]
Category: Teen Titans (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:35:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26584492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexMac725/pseuds/AlexMac725
Summary: Raven was left behind during a mission and she was waiting for a phone call from Garfield, just to make sure that everything was okay. He promised he would, and Garfield Logan keeps his promises, even on his death bed.
Relationships: Garfield Logan/Raven
Series: Fandom Oneshots [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1604917
Kudos: 31





	A Phone Call

Raven loved listening to the rain outside as she read. It was peaceful and quiet for the first time in weeks as all of her normally rambunctious housemates were out of town for a mission. So, Raven made the most of it.

She made a cup of her favorite gray tea, lit some candles in her room, and sat back on her dark purple bedspread to read the book that Garfield had gotten her for their anniversary. She had gotten him a new video game that he wouldn’t shut up about and they spent the whole day just in each other’s presence with their own entertainment.

That’s just how they were.

When they weren’t training with their friends, they were together. Cy would always tell them that they would fight more than they would talk, but Raven and Garfield would just smile at each other and ignored him. 

No one understood that they weren’t fighting. Not really. They had only ever fought when they were on a mission, desperate for the other to make it home alive. Every other time was just Garfield trying to get her attention, then Raven rolling her eyes and pretending not to be head over heels for the idiot pretending to be a walrus during every Chinese take-out dinner.

It was a delicate dance that they had perfected.

The book that he had gotten her was a murder mystery (of course) by one of her favorite authors. It was serving as a welcome distraction from her worry, but once she flipped the last page and closed the book, she was greeted with nothing but the pounding rain.

For the millionth time, she looked over at her nightstand where her phone was lying dormant. 

Garfield promised that he would call after their mission and it has been hours of silence. If she didn’t hear anything soon… she couldn’t call him. If they were in a dangerous situation, a phone call would be the worst thing she could do. 

The last of her tea had gone cold, so she grabbed the phone and took it with her to go to the kitchen for another cup.

She was halfway to the kitchen when her phone finally rang. She would never admit that she nearly dropped her mug reaching for it and smiled like a fool the moment that his name came up.

“Hello?” she asked.

“Hey, mama. You miss me?”

Raven rolled her eyes and sat her mug down to start boiling water again. Just hearing Garfield’s voice was enough to calm her nerves.

“Unfortunately,” she sighed. “How’s the mission going?”

“Well, we’re in the middle of it now. I just wanted to call you. I wanted to hear your voice.”

“Really?”

“Of course.” She heard him take a shaky breath, then his voice was a little louder. “The others are okay. They’re outside right now waiting for me.”

Her tea was done and she filled her cup again. 

“Are you okay? Your voice sounds shaky.”

He chuckled a little. “Uh, I’m okay. Can you just tell me about your day? Did you finish the book I gave you?”

“Yeah, I -” A scream came from the other side of the phone and Garfield cursed under his breath. Raven held her breath and whispered, “Gar? Are you okay?”

_“Garfield! Hold on. Cy! Come here. Garfield’s-”_

“Shut up, Rob,” he barked. 

“Garfield, what’s going on?” Raven asked. “Are you hurt?”

_“There’s too much blood. We need to get him out of here.”_

“I’m fine,” he said into the phone. “I just wanted to talk to you. I wanted to tell you that I love you and I’ll come home soon.”

Her mug fell from her hand and shattered across the floor. Burning tea fell across her feet, but she didn’t feel a drop of it.

His voice was softer now as if speaking took all of his energy. The rain that pounded outside matched Raven’s heartbeat as she listened to his breathing. There was nothing she could do.

“Gar? You need to stay with me, okay? You can’t-”

“I’m sorry, Rae. I love you.”

_“His heartbeat’s slowing. Cy we need-”_

_“Start the CPR. Garfield? Stay with us.”_

_“Gar please,” Raven hiccuped. “Please. Wake up. Talk to me. Tell me a stupid joke. Tell me about the new video game you like. Tell me anything. Say something, please.”_

_The phone went dead and the Titan Tower shattered._

**Author's Note:**

> I've loved the Teen Titans since I was a kid and now I get to write about them! If you want to see more/ a different paring, leave a comment and I'll see what I can do.


End file.
